


Teacher's Pet

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	

It was class during one school day and Clara was in history class taking a test for Hamatao Leo’s class.

 

It was science for the some of the other students and Donnie the science teacher was doing and showing the class an experiment. 

 

Bluu was in the middle of P.E. playing softball with a group of other girls. When it was her turn to kick the ball, she kicked with all her strength but didn't realize how hard she can kick until it soar towards the window to Hamatao Donatello’s classroom. It smashed right through and knock down some of the empty glasses off a counter.  
“Oh shit!,”Bluu yelled.

 

Hamatao Leonardo sat next to his desk as usual waiting until the dismissal to end the test. 

 

Clara then finished her test as the bell rang just in time. It was time to go home. She packed up her things and was about to walk out the door.

 

Donnie ducked as everyone else did and he ran to the gym.  
“Alright who kicked that ball into my classroom?” he asked the students.

 

Most of the girls point at Bluu which of course shrunk herself in guilty kind of manner  
“Shit…”

 

“Ok class turn in your tests,”Leo answered,”If they're not completed stay after class otherwise you'll redo the entire test tomorrow.”

 

Clara handed in her test since she completed it. She was a B average student.  
She walked out the door.

 

That’s what I was gonna do anyway  
Donnie looked at her and gave her a stern look.  
“You are staying after class,” he said to her.

 

He stared at her until she disappeared into the hallway and left his eyes back on the papers.

 

As some of the the girls began to snicker, Bluu groaned. Within the next couple of hours, the bell made it's final rung for everyone to go home all except Bluu who dragged herself towards Don’s classroom. 

 

Clara went to her locker to get her other books and stuff and pretty soon missed her bus to go home.

 

Donnie was sitting at his desk then he got up and told her she was a bad girl and slapped her butt cheeks really hard.

 

“Aah!,”Bluu cried out,”S-Sensei??”  
A blush began to rise from her cheeks.

 

Leonardo finally collected then graded the tests before setting them inside a drawer. He left his classroom and started walking down when he Clara.

 

Clara started walking away and decided to walk home.

 

Donnie smirked whispering sexily in her ear, “you’ve been a bad girl. You need to be punished,” he breathed.

 

“But...M-Mr. Hamatao!,”Bluu said in a trembly voice,”We can't….we we should--Aah!” She received another vicious slap making her cheeks burn even more.

 

Leonardo smirked as a devious idea came playing in his head. He rushed up to Clara and reached for her shoulder.   
“Clara? Hey Clara!,”he called.

 

Clara turned and looked to see it was Leo her history teacher.  
“Yes Mr Hamato? What’d you need?”

 

Donnie kept on slapping her butt cheeks two more times and then started to grope them roughly.  
“I’ll show you a good time sweetie,” he purred into her ear.

 

Bluu whined.  
Slowly, her body started to betray her as her panties grew wet. 

 

“I just found a few of your questions left unfinished,”he started,”Since you are one of my most successful students, I just would like you to finish so that you may pass.”

Clara just stared at him confused.  
“Uh Mr. Hamato I know for a fact I finished all the questions. Good bye now,” and with that she started walking away.

 

Donnie leaned down breathing in her scent and licked her ear.  
“You taste and smell so delicious I could just eat you up right now.”

Just those last few words made her panties soak. “Se-Sensei…”  
Her mind said it was wrong but her the rest of her body screamed yes. Guess a dozen out of one.

 

“Please I insist you check,”he said, “I really hate to fail my students.”

 

Clara sighed and walked into the classroom.  
“Alright Mr. Hamato so where’s my test?”

 

Donnie put a hand down near her crotch and felt how wet she was. He smirked taking off her underwear with his teeth then smelled the arousal coming from her as he let out a churr.

 

Leonardo quickly but quietly locked the doored behind her pushed her by his desk. When she landed her butt on the side of his desk, he pinned her small form.

 

Bluu whined some more then bit at her bottom lip.

 

Clara’s eyes widened and she started struggling.  
“Mr. Hamato what’re you doing?” 

 

Donnie began sucking on her clit wrapping his tongue around her lips.

 

“Hnngh… Ugh!,”Bluu moaned. Her legs twitched and squirm in agony.

 

Leo just smirked and gave her an answered by slapping her ass cheeks roughly. 

 

Clara squeaked and yelped in pain as tears stung the corners of her eyes.  
“What’d I do wrong?!”

 

Donnie then opened her legs wider and delved his tongue into her lapping greedily at her inner velvety walls.

 

“Nothing except you driving me crazy,”Leo replied,”There's just something about you that makes want to have you. Ever since you came to my class, I tried controlling myself but now I can't hold it any longer.”

 

She merely screamed and clawed at the desk beneath her.

 

“B-but this is wrong! I’m only a freshman! Please let me go! I don’t understand what’s going on!”

 

Donnie delved deeper into her and wrapped his tongue around her core her hidden flower.

 

“Don't worry,”He said,”I'll show you a good time!”  
He smacked her butt again. This time a red handprint appeared. 

 

“M- Mr.Hamatao! Don!,”she yelled. Finally her body couldn't bare it and released her special nectar onto his greedy tongue. 

 

Clara gasped and yelped in pain then whimpered as she started to cry.  
“L-Leo please stop!”

 

Donnie gladly ate and swallowed all of her cum up as he then inserted two fingers inside her pumping them in and out of her.

 

Bluu responded with another moan. 

 

Leo ignored her and stoled a kiss while slowly peeling off her uniform.

 

Clara gasped and started to moan into the kiss as her struggles intensified.

 

Donnie smirked as he then massaged her g spot and curled his fingers around it.

 

Her toes curled beneath her wabaki shoes.  
She bared her teeth at such torture Donatello was giving her.

 

Leonardo added his tongue and wrestled it with hers. When he finished unbuttoning her top, he found her breasts and began bundling them.

 

Clara moaned loudly and her perky peaks turned cold from his touch.

 

Donnie then took her uniform off and kissed her passionately groping her boobs roughly.

 

“Uwah!,” She cried blushing in any shade of red if possible.

 

After dominating her tongue, he slid away from her mouth to meet her sweet pale breasts kissing them then placing one of them into his mouth to savor.

 

Clara mewled lightly gripping the desk as she was now topless.

 

Donnie then moved down lower sucking and nipping at the skin on her neck.

 

“Mmm!,”she moaned,”Oh...Donnie.”

 

Leo teased the mound of flesh with a few bites here and there but the rest he licked and nibbled then abandoned it just to give the other the same treatment. “Mm,”he hummed.

 

Clara still cried a little as she didn’t like what was happening to her but her body certainly did.

 

Donnie then traveled lower sucking on a nipple swirling his tongue around the areola tweaking the other.

 

Bluu gasped then grabbed at his head.  
“N-No!,”she started but didn't finished.

 

He finished by stroking the bud in circles. Leo searched lower for more untouched spots to tease with. Every lick and nibble just sent success. Then he met her virgin region where he placed a finger to insert her. 

 

Clara gasped and moaned lightly as her knees were caving in.

 

Donnie smirked switching nipples giving the other one the same attention.

 

“U-Ugh!,”She moaned. The sensitive buds erected and it made her panty soak even more.

 

Leo added another finger to her folds and pumped her harder.

 

Clara mewled wrapping her legs around his waist.

 

Donnie then pulled down his pants and boxers and rammed into her.

 

Bluu screamed and her eyes stung tears.  
“Aah! O-ow! Stop!,”Bluu begged,”It hurts! Please No!!”  
Bluu tried shoving him off 

 

He finally got her to milk on his fingers then he pulled them out just to taste. It made him lick his lips wanting more so he spread her legs struck her core with his tongue. 

 

Clara groaned lightly and then had an idea. She was about to scream really loudly for help.

 

Donnie stroked her cheeks wiping away her tears as he slammed into her harder and faster.  
“It’s ok sweetie. The pain’ll go away soon.”

 

But Leo quickly crushed her mouth shut with his free hand. He kneeled over with a dark devious look.  
“Now why would you stop the fun?,”he asked.

He was right. When pleasure services, Bluu completely forgot about the pain and moaned loudly.

 

Clara tried getting his hand off of her mouth.  
“Mmm!” she said as she cried.

 

Donnie gripped her hips bucking into her and grinded against her hips.

 

“S-Sensei I...I think I'm...c-coming again!,”she cried breathless. Her walls already clenched around his length.  
“Pl-Please I can't get...pregnant!”

 

“I thought you would like it slow,”he started before unzipping his pants,”Guess you might want me to quicken it up.” He pulled out his member and position himself before shoving himself into her. 

 

Clara screamed in pain as she cried tears pouring down her cheeks.

 

Donnie smirked as he reached her g spot pounding into it and he came inside her pulling out panting.

 

Leo distracted her by replacing his hand with his mouth smashing it against hers as he slowly thrusted.

 

Bluu whimpered as her climax crash with his then passed out beneath Donatello.

 

Clara whimpered into the kiss still in pain then it turned to pleasure.

 

Donnie picked her up and dressed her laying her down in his chair as he pulled up his boxers then his pants.

 

As her eyes rested, she leaned back at the teacher's chair trying to catch her breath.

 

Leo thrusted harder increasing his speed as high as he can. Groaning and growling between the kiss.

 

Clara pulled away from his lips and sobbed.  
“Why Mr. Hamato why?” she moaned.

 

Donnie picked her up taking her to his car.

 

Bluu noticed and asked in a startled tone,”Where … where are you taking me?”

 

“Don't you get it yet?,”he asked. His end was near but he kept at it.  
“I….love you so … much!”

 

Clara’s eyes widened and she blushed heavily as she whimpered in pleasure.

 

Donnie smirked.  
“Why I’m taking you to my home of course.”

 

“But m-my roommate might be worried,”she answered,”And i think i left my cellphone in the classroom.”

 

Leo reached his end and bursts in her core. He fell on her but hugged her as he catched his breath.

 

Clara didn’t know what to say. She just got dressed got her schoolbag and left quickly.

 

Donnie sighed and went back to his classroom and got her cellphone.

 

Bluu took it but said nothing because she was afraid. 

 

Leo pulled his pants on and grabbed her arm right on time. Quickly he scooped her up and took out towards the parking lot.

 

Clara struggled in his arms huffing and pouting.  
“Where do you think you’re taking me? Let me go!”

 

Donnie carried her to his car put her in it and left for his house.

 

Bluu trembled in fear and in anxiety as they finally approached. She wasn't sure if calling anyone would be ok right now. 

 

“No!,”Leo said, “I need you at my house.”

 

“B-but this is so gross and wrong! What about my family?”

 

Donnie pulled up in his driveway and got out taking her inside his house.

 

She hesitated but obeyed which made her cry a little. 

 

Leo dragged her to his car then puts her in the passenger seat before he got in the driver's seat.   
“Do they want to find out that I could've made you pregnant?,”he asked,”Or would you rather have me pay for an abortion?”

 

“I want this child aborted. I can’t be pregnant you son of a bitch!!! I don’t wanna be with you!!!!”

 

Donnie kissed her cheek lightly before setting his case down and started making dinner for the two of them.

 

Leo only chuckled instead feeling offended.  
“Fine then you can forget about everything that happened between us. I even have something at my home that can make you forget.”

 

Bluu still teared while she stared at the floor. 

 

“Why would you even do that? That won’t stop you from coming after me.”

 

Donnie was soon done and wiped her tears away smiling at her.  
“Hey don’t cry my love. I love you and I just want you with me.”

“If I didn't tell you I would have. I did because I care about you.”

 

“But … I'm pregnant!,”she said, “I could be pregnant because of you! My life could be ruin because of you.”

 

Clara didn’t understand.  
“I’m confused. Why would you want me to forget? Don’t you want me to be with you?”

 

Donnie sighed.  
“I know and I’m sorry for that. If you are I promise I’ll take care of the both of you.”

 

She was silent for a moment.  
“Wh-what about my classes?,”she asked. 

 

He was silent for a minute as he drove then he answered with a stern voice,”Right now you need to rest and you will not leave my house without my permission.”

“B-but that’s not fair! What about my family and school?!”

 

Donnie smiled at her.  
“I can teach you here. You can take online classes.”

 

Bluu nodded at the idea.

 

“Don't worry about it.”

 

“Why? I can’t go to school or see my family ever again?”

 

Donnie kissed her lips softly.  
“Now come on and let’s eat.”

 

She obeyed again , sitting down at her chair then positioning the chopsticks between her fingers.

 

“Unless you don't want to see them?”

 

“That doesn't make any sense! Of course I want to see them!”

 

Donnie sat down and ate his noodles with a fork.

 

Bluu admired the taste of his cooking as she happily continued eating. 

 

“As long as you do what I say see them but until then you have to wait until the child is killed or born then I wouldn't have to throw to the police for sabotage and believe I know how to make proof that you seduced me.”

 

Clara just glared at him as she started to cry.  
“Why're you doing this to me?! You raped me not the other way around! I don't want the kid but you probably do.”

 

Donnie continued eating as well and he smiled at her.  
“Do you like the food?”

 

Bluu blushed.  
She could barely look at him in the eye but her smile gave him an answer.

 

“I'm just giving you an option if you don't want my love,”he said.   
They stopped in front of his house.

 

Clara got out of the car and started running for it.

 

Donnie then finished eating and washed the dishes.

 

Leo rushed to snatch her again and this time her waist to drag her into the house. 

 

Bluu stayed at her seat leaving her hands onto her knees into a patient position. 

 

Clara sighed and let him drag her into the house.  
“You're not allowed to have sex with me you know.”

 

Donnie picked her up once he was done and took her into the bathroom.  
“Do you want to take a shower or a bath?”

 

“I would but i… didn't bring any clothes,”Bluu replied. 

 

“I'm sure you'll change your mind,” Leo said,”Like you did earlier when moaned so loudly to me.” He brought her in the house and locked the door. He turned to her growled,”Don't make me have to lock you somewhere if you misbehave.”

 

Clara growled back at him and slapped him really hard across his cheek.

 

“I’ll let you borrow some of mine ok?” Donnie told her.

Leo returned the strike with extremely pissed-off strength. 

 

Bluu nodded.

 

Clara whimpered in pain as she fell onto the floor.  
“You don’t love me! You don’t hurt someone you love!”

 

Donnie let her have some privacy and closed the door returning with a large shirt for her then let her be.

 

The top was long enough to touch her knees and had buttons to make it better. With a slight shrug, she hed off her clothes to try it on.

 

“Depends,”he answered. He grabbed at her chin and glared into her eyes. She wouldn't dare to pull off another stunt.

 

Clara avoided his gaze looking away from him.

 

Donnie sat down on his bed thinking about her.

 

She stepped out the bathroom with her clothes in her arms then searched for him.

 

“Now please,”he spoke. He made her face him again.   
“Don't make me force you.”

 

“Now what? What do you want me to do?”

 

Donnie was still sitting down on his bed waiting for her.

 

It took only a moment until she walked into a bedroom and found him. “Uum,” she started shyly.

 

“You might be hungry,”he said,”Shall I make you something?”

 

Clara shook her head no.  
“I’m not hungry,” she said looking away from him.

 

“Yes sweetheart what is it?” Donnie said smiling at her.

 

Bluu shrugged and slightly shook her head.  
“Actually I w-wanted to know what you think about this?,”She asked.

 

“I'm sure that you are,” he said as he walked into a kitchen,”Have a seat while I fix something”

 

Clara refused.  
“I said I’m not hungry!!!”

 

Donnie tilted his head a bit.  
“What do you mean?”

She tugged at her little outfit Donnie has given her. 

 

He cringed at her screech. He stopped at what he was doing and turned to gave her. Leo walked up to her to shove her against the wall. 

 

“Oww!!! What the hell was that for?!”

 

Donnie nodded.  
“My pants won’t fit you anyways but here’s a robe too if you want it,” he said to her.

 

“Thanks,”she smiled.

 

Leo shut her up with a kiss then he held her by the shoulder and slid his hand under her skirt and into her panties.

 

Clara refused to moan for him. She began struggling.

 

“You’re welcome,” Donnie said smiling at her.  
“Are you going to take a bath?”

 

“I am …. I just wanted to you see how it l-looks.”  
She disappeared down the hall and returned to the bathroom. Bluu turned on the shower before took off the long cloth and climbed in.

 

His two fingers were able to pump her core in slow teasing strokes but this time he slipped in a third finger to make it torture. 

 

Clara started to moan lightly and gripped his shoulders.  
“Please stop!”

 

Donnie smiled thinking she looked beautiful in it.

 

“Srry but i think of having you for dinner.”  
He bit her neck harsh but lovingly with a sprinkle of kisses. 

 

Bluu kept soaking as the water welcome her with warmth.

 

Clara moaned in pain and she arched her back.

 

Donnie went to the living room and watched tv.

 

He decided to increase his pace as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her. 

It her twenty minutes to wash up. Bluu turned off the water and stepped. After, she found a towel then dried off, she slipped her outfit back on.

 

Clara mewled wrapping her legs around his waist.

 

Donnie saw her and smiled pulling her onto his lap breathing in her scent.  
“You smell so good sweetie.”

 

Bluu blushed.

 

He stopped what he started just to lift her up so that she was completely hook on his waist then Leo tugged his pants down to use his length to thrust her more.

 

“Ahh Mr. Hamato!!!” Clara whimpered scratching his shoulders.

 

Donnie rubbed her back cradling her close to him.

 

He tore at her top and groped her breasts with an extra hand before savoring them again. 

 

She grew nervous by the way she breathed but was less nervous than earlier.

 

Clara moaned as she arched her back.

 

Donnie continued watching tv with her on his lap.

 

His bucked harder. Leo can tell the way she stiffened that she was close so he increased his speed.

 

She kept still as she could like a bashful child but kept focus on the tv. 

 

Clara reached her peak and climaxed all around his member.

 

Donnie’s hands moved to her hips rubbing them affectionately.

It made her squirm a little. 

 

Leo groaned as he burst too and colliding together made it better. As he knelt down with her in his grasp, he tried catching his breath.

Clara panted as she clung onto him.

 

Donnie sighed and stopped but ruffled her hair instead.

 

When his breath returned, he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. Leo placed her down but then flipped her on her stomach and pinned her again in that position. 

 

“Mm?,”she responded. 

 

Clara didn’t know how to react.  
“Wh-what’re you doing?”

 

“I thought you didn’t like what I was doing to you.”

 

“N-No No...I um,”she said. Bluu’s cheeks pinched as she blushed again. She was quiet and looked away but hoping that he may understand. 

 

“I hope you don't mind seconds?,”he asked. He hoist her rear up just shove himself in.   
“I'm going to fuck you so hard that you can't use your legs for the rest of the day.” Leo thrusted savagely into her keeping up the pace until the bed squeaked.

 

Clara moaned in pain as tears stung her eyes a little.

 

Donnie began rubbing her hips again and nipped her neck leaving hickies.

 

Bluu replied with tiny moans.

He growled and pressed his palm on her waist to keep steady but bucked nonstop. 

 

Clara moaned gripping his sheets.

 

Donnie nipped her ears then licked her neck.

 

She gasped. 

 

This time she squirmed even more on his groin.

 

Clara arched her back as she was brutally fucked.

 

Donnie then stopped and just held her close to his plastron.

 

She whimpered that he stopped but leaned against his shoulder so that his cheek can rest on the side of her head.

 

It wasn't long before he came and groaned as he sprayed his seeds into her the second time.

 

Clara moaned panting as she laid down on his bed.

 

Donnie smirked as he moved down to her shoulders biting them and sucking on them.

“Ah! Nngh…,”she moaned.

 

He remain on top of her, having to catch his breath again.

 

Clara got out from under him and realized she couldn’t move her legs at all.

 

Donnie started making hickies on the back of her neck.

 

Leo managed to use what's left if his strength to put her under the cover of his bed then pulled his pants back on.

 

“Don…,”she moaned 

 

Clara closed her eyes and fell asleep far away from him in his bed.

 

Donnie smirked as he kissed and licked every spot on her back.

 

Her little fists balled over his pants legs feeling off edge again. 

 

Donnie took his shirt and robe off of her and took a nipple into his mouth sucking on it kneading the other.

 

“Aah!,”Bluu cried. The sensation startled her a little but she showed him how much she loved it when she rubbed the back of his neck then his head. Loads of moans poured out her lips. 

 

Donnie switched nipples as he churred and abandoned it to give the other one attention.

 

“Oh! Donnie!,”Bluu begged as she draw him closer.

 

Donnie moved down and sucked hickies on her stomach.

 

Bluu trembled while kept on her knees, her body shook.

 

Donnie sucked her clit rubbing it with his thumb as he parted her labia fingering her folds.

 

The volume of Bluu’s moans rose a little louder.

 

Donnie massaged her g spot pumping his fingers in and out of her after adding a second finger.

 

The way her folds crushed at his fingers perfectly made hung her head back biting at her lips from the ecstasy. 

 

Donnie then took out his fingers and then thrusted his member inside her really quickly.

 

It took her breath the way he rammed while her flower was still tight.  
“D-Donnie!,”she moaned loudly.

 

Donnie smirked as he increased his pace going deeper and harder into her grunting.

 

Her claws digged deep into his shoulders then her teeth as well.

 

Donnie growled in pleasure as he hit her g spot bucking into it.

Her toes began curling as she felt her end. She left teeth marks on his shoulder just to cry out again.

 

Donnie released his seed inside her shooting it all the way in pulling out panting.

Bluu rested her forehead against his. She was coated completely by beads of sweat.

 

Donnie picked her up carrying her to his bedroom and laid her down underneath his covers and got in next to her pulling her close to him drifting off to sleep.

 

Bluu already felt tired but she held him as close as she could to him before sealing her eyes shut.

 

The next morning Clara woke up yawning.

 

Donnie was up making coffee and breakfast for them.

 

Leo was already out of the house but he left a hot breakfast on the dresser next to Clara’s side.

 

It wasn't long until sweet smell of Coffee filled Bluu’s nostrils. She rubbed her eyes and combed her bangs back with her fingers before she climbed out of bed and follow the smell.

 

Clara looked around wondering where Leo went. It was Saturday.

 

Donnie turned and smiled at her.  
“Morning sweetheart.”

Bluu waved slightly and smiled  
“You have any cream or milk for coffee?,”she asked.

 

Although it's Saturday, Leo returned with a week of class assignments just to keep Clara busy. He returned back to the house then called the school just to notify how long he'll be absent. 

 

Clara sighed and ate her food that was on the table next to her. She still couldn’t move her legs.

 

Donnie nodded handing her some milk and put the food onto plates for them.

 

Bluu found a mug by her plate then walked over to the coffeemaker and pour some in then came back to add milk and sugar.

 

After a short talk on the phone, Leo hung up and carried the papers into his room.   
“I brought you some class work,”he answered,”Just so you can still be caught up.”

 

“Thanks to you I can’t stand let alone walk,” Clara muttered glaring at him.

 

Donnie sat down and started eating his food after he made his coffee.

 

Bluu took a swig of her coffee before she ate her breakfast. She never knew that he was pretty good in the kitchen. 

 

He smirked, “You'll be fine...it won't be long.”

 

Clara sighed and continued eating her food until she finished it.

 

Donnie then finished his food and finished his coffee.

 

Bluu’s plate was already was empty. What's left was only her coffee that she held by her lips.

“I'll leave you alone for now, “He answered before he left.

 

Clara scammed him as she quickly borrowed one of his shirts and broke through the window and ran back home.

 

Donnie washed the breakfast dishes then turned to her.  
“So Bluu what would you like to do today?”

 

Bluu brushed the bangs from her eyes that glanced away in a shy manner but in the next her eyes held his again as she answered,”Uum… I'm not sure. How bout you?”

 

Startled by the crash he dash back into the room and was shocked to to see her gone and a window was broken. Angrily He slammed his fist against a wall behind before running out to find her.

 

Clara decided to take a shortcut through the woods.

 

Donnie thought for a second.  
“Why don’t we go to the amusement park?”

 

Bluu nodded.  
“Can we sh-shower together first?”

 

Leo can already catch her scent heading straight to the woods. Horrified that she thought to run off into the woods made him run even faster hoping to catch up with her.

 

Clara pretty soon tripped and fell as her sprained ankle slowed her down.

 

Donnie smirked and nodded taking her to the bathroom and turning on the water.

 

Easily, Leo found her and noticed that her ankle was sprain. Quickly he grabbed her and hoist her over his shoulder. 

 

Bluu’s back faced him as she slowly undress even though her body was already exposed to him.

 

Clara started pounding her fists on the back of his shell.  
“Let me go Leo!”

 

Donnie started washing her every nook and cranny of her body.

 

“No I taking you back to the house!,”he said. They made it to the house where Leo opened then locked the door then went upstairs to search his office for something with Clara still on his shoulder. When he found a certain body he set Clara down on a chair but still left a strong hand to hold her down. 

With suddy hands, Bluu rubbed at every tone of his body.

 

“What’re you gonna do Leo? Lock me up so I never see light ever again or the outside?”

 

Donnie then rinsed off her soapy body as he then scratched her scalp washing her hair.

 

“No I'm erasing your memories,”He spoke.  
The look on his face was deadly but then it soften to sadness.  
“As much as I love you i hate to see you suffer.”  
With a pop he opened the bottle. 

 

She giggled a little. 

 

Clara sighed shaking her head no.  
“L-Leo I want to give you a chance but it's illegal for us to be together. You need to forget about me and find someone your own age.”

 

Donnie rinsed off her hair then waited for her to wash his body all OVER.

 

She able rinse her hair so that she can finish washing him. Bluu massaged him nearly head to toe with soap. The smell of the suds made him even more irresistible.

 

“The fact is I can’t. I don't think i can find anyone like you.” He lower the bottle towards her lips and was about to force her to drink it.

Clara growled and caused him to drop it so it spilled onto the floor.  
“This isn't the way to go about this Leo! Plus you can never change the fact that you got me pregnant!” 

 

Donnie churred and chirped happily as she was cleaning him. He loved her so much.

 

Bluu moved to his back to scrub at his shell some more.

 

“When this is over I'll send you to the doctors and have it aborted. Then you can forget the baby as well.”  
He really cared but the fact about them never belonging together pained him. 

 

Clara shoulders caved in as she started to cry. She shook with shock and sadness.  
“Why did it have to be you Leo?! I fell for you. I’m sorry I was a pain in the ass!!!” she yelled.

 

Donnie smiled at her and groaned and moaned in pleasure as he was getting turned on.

 

Bluu stepped around again just to meet him at his side and reach to kiss the back of his neck lovingly. 

 

He stops and put the bottle on the table green placed both hands on her cheeks to calm her down. “Please!,”he begged, “Let me do this for you.”

 

Clara shook her head no and kissed him passionately on his lips holding onto his shoulders.

 

Donnie shuddered in delight and he moaned lightly then he kissed her lips hard and lovingly.

 

She loved the sounds he made that she wanted to hear him again so her hands did the favor of rubbing his body until the stopped below the belt where they found something throbbing and growing. 

 

This sudden impact made him knock the bottle and smash as they both fell on the floor together .

 

Clara deepened the kiss kissing him roughly as she rubbed his shoulders.  
“Please Leo I want you.”

 

Donnie started to growl as he looked down at her and he churred loudly.

 

She stroke at it and rubbed it then continue the pattern all over again. 

 

He obliged by flipping her over so that he was on top and she stayed beneath him. Leo continued kissing while peeling off her clothes. 

 

Clara sucked on his tongue french kissing him.

 

Donnie groaned and shuddered lightly as his erection became now more prominent.

 

Bluu stroke it faster until his back slowly arched. This manner teased him and dared him to slam her hard.

 

Leo battled tongued as their wet muscles swirled rapidly.

 

Clara moaned into the kiss as she wrestled with his tongue playing with it.

 

Donnie couldn’t take the teasing anymore. He rammed into her with full force.

 

It made her scream with pleasure and kick a few bottles on the bathtub as his hand gripped her leg to her side for an angle.

 

Leo finished the kiss with a trail of their saliva still connecting on their tongues. Then he placed his tongue onto her neck. 

 

Clara pushed him down onto the ground and she got on top of him straddling him.

 

Donnie slammed into her deeper and faster as her inner walls tightened around his member.

 

“DONNIE!,”she moaned loudly, she already came but she thought she felt another was about to service. She hook her arms around his neck just to lower his lips and connect them with hers.

 

Stunned, Leo was slightly nervous of what she was planning.

 

Clara pushed him inside her as she rode him cowgirl style.  
“You like this big boy?”

 

Donnie churred into her mouth as he kissed her passionately while he bucked into her harder.

 

“F-Fuuu-! FUCK!,”Leo grunted. He bared teeth and squeezed his eyes shut at how amazing it felt. He gripped her waist slamming her down before pulling her back up to slam her down again.

 

“Mmm! Ngh!”

 

“God Leo!!! Shit!!!” Clara moaned loudly as she gripped onto his plastron for support.

 

Donnie sucked on her tongue while he pounded into her g spot.

 

“Donnie ...your making me c-cum ...again!,”she moaned between their sloppy kiss. Before she knew she saw a white flash then she rolled her climax onto his member.

 

Leo growled and hunched his back forward to bite at her shoulder. 

Clara moaned in pain and in pleasure as she bounced up and down onto his length.

 

Donnie then rode his orgasm as he squirted his seed into her sliding out panting.

 

Bluu rested her head on his shoulder to focus on catching het breath before she pushed them both under the water to wash off their orgasm. 

 

He then attacked her bouncing breasts sucking them and biting them viciously. He pounded for more during this process.

 

Clara mewled rubbing his biceps as she released onto his member.

 

Donnie then came back up shut the water off and handed her a towel.

 

Leo kept eating at her upper half but not for long when his orgasm began to service. He stiffened as climaxed, spraying her core with more seeds.

 

Bluu took it and wrapped it around her before following him out the bathroom.

 

Clara moaned then got off of him panting.  
“Leo do you want our kid? Because I do,” she said sadly looking away from him.

 

Donnie got dressed and handed her her school clothes so she could wear them until he got her new clothes.

 

Leo kept his face buried in her chest puffing for air. Then He lifted his head up and said,”I'm more than happy to have the both of you. I love you my cherry blossom.” 

 

Bluu didn't mind but was glad how well they were washed. 

 

Clara’s eyes widened and she blushed a light shade of pink.  
“You’ve never called me anything before.”

 

Donnie took her hand and took her out to his car so he could take her clothes shopping.

 

“I do now,”he replied. 

 

Bluu’s fingers hook between his free ones as they rode together. 

 

“You’re so hot Leo,” Clara stuttered nervously blushing cutely.

 

Donnie took her to the mall.  
“You can go to any clothing store you like.”

 

“Not as you are …..,”he smirked. He laid back on the floor and dragged Clara down so she was laying on his chest.  
“....when you “mountain” me!”  
He gave her ass a slap. 

 

“Thank you so much,”Bluu grinned. She got out excitedly. Once she shut her door she walked into the first store.

 

Clara squeaked and gasped blushing.  
“L-Leo!”

 

Donnie chuckled and followed after her seeing her picking out a lot of clothes.

 

The store was dim with metal music playing in the background but Bluu figured it nothing more than paradise. She picked out a blue dress and checked out the size before placing it by the cash register. 

Leo laughed and kissed her forehead.

 

Clara giggled as she nuzzled his plastron.

 

Donnie waited for her to pick out other clothes as well.

 

Bluu found a shirt then a top to go with it but saved her search for more clothes in other stores as she was ready to buy her items.

 

Leo hugged her and rest his head completely on the floor. 

 

Clara couldn’t stand or walk because of her sprained ankle.

 

Donnie went up to the register and paid for her new clothes.

 

Bluu smiled with appreciation. 

 

Once he gain his strength, Leo lift them both up and they walked together to the bedroom. 

 

Clara walked with him to his bedroom.

 

Donnie then handed her her bag of clothes and walked to another store with her.

 

Bluu found a few more tops and bottom wear.

 

He set her down but then asked, “Would you like a bath?”

 

Clara nodded as she needed a bath badly.

 

Donnie paid for those too then took her to the food court.

 

She followed with glee in her step as she held his arm and the bags.

 

Leo smirked then lift her over his shoulder in a playful manner.

 

Clara squeaked blushing beet red wondering what he was planning.

 

Donnie ordered Japanese teriyaki with white rice and vegetables.

 

Bluu took the same with chicken. As they sat together, she said, “Thanks so much if i hadn't said so before.”

 

Leo stepped in the bathroom with Clara then carefully set her down before starting the water in the large tub.

 

Clara looked up at him thinking she figured out what he was gonna do.  
“Ar-are you gonna wash me?”

 

Donnie smiled at her stroking her cheek.  
“No problem. Anything for you.”

 

She replied with a blushed then started to eat her hot meal.

 

“Of course!,”he answered as he added some oils,”I should keep you stress-free before you do a little homework afterwards.”  
Clara blushed.  
“B-but I can wash myself!”

 

Donnie started eating his tasty food as well and smiled at her.

 

“I know but it's more fun.”

 

Just multiple bites and Bluu was completely full then she set her chopsticks down on the plate.

 

Clara just sighed staring at the bathroom wall.

 

Donnie soon finished eating his meal putting his fork down.

 

“C'mon I thought you'd like being pampered,”Leo teased. He walked up behind her and rubbed at her shoulders.

 

“I should head back to school soon,”Bluu spoke,”Just so that I can keep up with my classes.”

 

Clara blushed and she started to moan slightly.

 

Donnie sighed.  
“I told you you can take online classes.”

 

“Yeah but it wouldn't it be weird that I hadn't shown up to school?”

 

Within a blur, Leo already shed of his clothes. He lead her into tub both welcome by the delicious warmth.

 

Clara started washing her hair.

 

Donnie shook his head no.  
“No it isn’t. We can’t have people find out about us.”

 

“Y-Your right,”Bluu shrugged a bit. She got up and threw her trash then returned back to her seat but just with that movement some girls from the same school noticed Bluu. They stopped whatever they were doing to watch Bluu talking with the teacher they recognize. They stayed hidden and watched for a while then pulled out their phones.

 

Leo kept her on his lap to scrub at her back, spreading lots of suds to lather her skin.

Clara moaned in delight as she rinsed off her hair.  
“You probably don’t know this Leo but I get bullied at school because of my unnatural hair color and eyes.”

 

Donnie then walked to the trashcan and threw his trash away then took her back to his car.

 

“I see nothing wrong with your hair,”Leo said,”In find it soft and beautiful like the rest of your body.” His hands sneakily grabbed at her perky peek and groped at them.

 

When the couple left, the high school girls walked away with a storm of gossip. It was only a matter of time before other kids heard about the rumors throughout Bluus school.

 

Clara gasped and mewled softly.  
“L-Leo! I thought you were washing me.”

 

Donnie took her back to his house and took the bags of clothes to his room.

 

Bluu rested on the bed.

 

He chuckled, “I am.”

 

Clara blushed and nodded.

 

Donnie laid down next to her stroking her cheek.

 

Bluu giggled and kissed at his nose.

 

Soon His hands disappeared into the water “clean” other parts of her.

 

Clara waited with anticipation and blushed.

 

Donnie chuckled as he kissed her ear.

 

Leo rubbed at her inner thighs and leaned his lips forehead to nibble at her ears.

 

Bluu kissed back and this time on his lips.

 

Clara started to moan and mewl.

 

Donnie churred kissing her back.

 

He hands slid closer into her womanhood until one of them pressed digits in her flower. 

 

Her arms hugged his shoulders as she embraced him.

 

Clara whimpered in pleasure.  
“L-Leo this isn’t cleaning me.”

 

Donnie wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him deepening the kiss.

 

He didn't answer. Instead he bit and licked and her shoulder then reached deep for her core.

 

She kept at it until both their lips were bruised but bites, licks and more lip collisions. 

 

Clara moaned arching her back as she felt herself orgasm all over his fingers.

 

Donnie bit and sucked her lower lip demanding entrance as he groped her boobs.

 

Bluu granted him his request by leading his tongue using hers with a soft moan. 

 

He kissed her forehead lovingly then leaned his back further against the tub so that Clara could lean on his chest as well . 

 

Clara leaned her back against his plastron as his fingers were still inside her.

 

Donnie wrestled with her tongue playing with it as he french kissed her.

 

He lets go of her just to hold her waist and relax.

 

He earned another moan between their kiss. 

 

Clara sighed in contentment and smiled.

 

Donnie came out on top pulling away from her lips.

 

Bluu squeaked now that he was above her.

 

Leo smiled and rested his chin on top of her skull listening to the sound of water droping from the spout.

 

Clara then washed the rest of her body rinsing it off.

 

Donnie nipped her ear then slapped her butt cheeks.

 

“Don!,”she laughed.  
“Getting excited again?”

 

He watched her, admiring how much she been a living art to him.

 

Clara then got out and dried herself off.

 

Donnie nodded smirking as he groped her boobs roughly.

 

Leo finished washing himself before getting out to dry off. 

 

“Mmm!”

 

Clara looked up at him.  
“I don’t have any clothes to wear Leo.”

 

Donnie smirked as he pinched her nipples.

 

She replied a gasp.

 

“Would you like me to buy you some?,”he suggested as he wrapped the towel around his waist. 

 

Clara nodded.

 

Donnie nipped her neck.

 

“I'll let you throw on some of my old clothes until we're at a store,”he grinned. Leo grabbed her and lead her to his walk-in closet.

 

“Mmm Donnie,”she moaned. 

 

Clara blushed and followed after him.

 

Donnie sucked on and bit her neck leaving hickies.

 

She rubbed the back of his head and shoulder in a appreciative way.

 

They entered his walk in closet through his bedroom and Leo turn the lights on and started searching for some clothes. 

 

Clara just looked around and was amazed at how huge his closet was.

 

Donnie sucked and nipped hickies on her shoulders.

 

When Leo found her something to wear he pulled it out then passed it to Clara before finding his regular outfit.

 

Each butterfly kiss that landed on her skin sent tingles up and down her spine.

 

Clara put it on and looked at him.

 

Donnie sucked on a nipple pinching the other one.

 

Even though Bluu’s face shows a nervous mess she still love the way he savored her breasts. She locked her legs together as she grew soak.

 

He was getting dressed in front of her but as he finished the buttons on his top he turned then grinned at her. 

 

Clara blushed and smiled at him.  
“What's with the grin Leo?”

 

Donnie abandoned that nipple to give the other one the same treatment.

“Donnie … stop s-sucking ... so … hard,”she whined between her gritted teeth. Her hands kept still on his skull.

 

“It looks kinda cute on you,”he answered. Leo reached her chin and stroke at it before kissing at her lips.

 

Clara blushed even more red as she kissed him back.

 

Donnie nodded and stopped then sucked on her stomach leaving hickeys.

 

She breath trembled as she sighed.

 

He broke the kiss then patted her head as he said, “C’mon let’s go!”

 

Clara nodded and followed after him.

 

Donnie sucked on her clit rubbing it.

 

Bluu moaned again.

 

Once he was fresh and well-prepared He walked Clara outside and locked the door before heading to the car. 

 

Clara got in the passenger seat and looked up at him.

 

Donnie parted her labia fingering her folds.

 

Her thighs were wet now.

 

“Where do you like to shop?,”he asked 

 

Clara thought for a second.  
“Any store really.”

 

Donnie bit and kissed her clit while fucking her with his fingers.

 

“Uwaaah!,”she cried as she held his again. 

 

He nodded. They drove for a while until they stopped at a mall, only parked a yard away from the entrance. 

 

Clara got out and walked into the mall.

 

Donnie massaged her g spot curling his fingers around it.

 

“Donnie,”she whimpered.

 

Leo followed and opened the glass door for her.

 

Clara walked into a store and picked out skirts shorts shirts and pants and shoes.

 

Donnie then rammed himself into her really fast.

 

Bluu’s breath stopped in throat for only second she can breath again and her hands already gripped at his ass.

 

Leo watched. 

 

Clara went to the register.

 

Donnie slammed into her harder and deeper.

 

Leo came over with his card and made sure everything was paid for. 

 

Bluu’s moans were now screams until she climaxed then there was nothing except whimpers.

 

Clara smiled and said thank you to him.

 

Donnie kissed her lips as he bucked into her gripping her hips.

 

She was satisfied as she kissed back hungrily. 

 

“Are you hungry?,”he asked.

 

Clara nodded looking up at him.

 

Donnie churred deepening it as he pounded into her g spot.

 

“Mmmm…!”  
Her womanhood was squeezing at him again as another orgasn was about to roll over.

 

He took her bags and used his extra hand to grab hers as they walked together towards the food court .

 

Clara walked with him squeezing his hand in hers.

 

Donnie shot his seed into her and orgasmed.

 

Bluu stiffened as she climaxed the second huddling him as it slowly milked his member again. 

 

He asked what she would like to eat since there were plenty of shops to eat.

 

Clara wanted a hamburger and fries.

 

Donnie groaned pulling out of her panting.

 

Her eyes were shut as she focused on retrieving her breath.

 

Leo did so, ordering both burgers and fries then carried them to a nearby table.

 

Clara sat down and she started eating her food.

 

Donnie pulled her close to him nuzzling her neck.

 

She open her eyes then kissed at his forehead along with a, “I love you.”

 

He ate alongside her.

 

Clara continued eating her food.

 

Donnie smiled and said I love you too to her.

 

She could only set her head under his chin as her body rest for a bit. 

 

Leo sometimes wiped the ketchup off the corner her lips as they ate.

 

Clara soon finished eating her food and threw it away.

 

Donnie closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 

Bluu yawned then drift to sleep. 

 

Just when Leo was balling his wrapping paper on his tray he asked,”Anywhere else?”

 

Clara shook her head no.

 

He tossed his trash away then grabbed her hand and her bags as they walked off again. 

 

Clara walked back to his car.

 

He put the bags in the back then got in the driver seat and started the car.

 

Clara got in back and waited until he started driving it.

They rode back to the house as the sky shaded into a deep blue. 

 

The next morning, the couple were already up eating breakfast and most if all enjoying each others company.   
“Do you have a computer?,”Bluu asked.

 

Leo stretched his arms as the sun poured through the blinds. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes so that he could get a good look at his love’s features.

 

Clara soon woke up as well and yawned looking over at Leo.

 

Donnie nodded showing her where it is.

 

Bluu walked to the exact direction of where he told her. The computer loaded up and she logged online to her school’s chatroom just to see browse the news on her account.  
When she popped it up something caught her eye then made froze in deep shock.

 

Leo smiled at her then kissed her nose good morning. 

 

“Morning hot stuff,” Clara said to him.

 

Donnie looked as well and was enraged.  
“Who found out about us?!”

 

Bluu just held her mouth with both hands and began to sob. Beneath the messages and photos named a few girls known in his classroom. 

 

He replied that by licking at her lips.  
“You know it.”

 

Clara blushed and whimpered slightly.

 

Donnie held her in his arms rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

 

At the touch she was shaken in fear. “I'm so dead,”she sobbed.

 

“Want breakfast, Honey lips ?,”he asked huskily.

 

Clara blushed and nodded.  
“What’s wrong with your voice Leo?”

 

Donnie sighed and just continued to hold her wiping her tears away.

 

“I can't let my parents see this! Rumors or not!”

 

“What? Don't like it?,”he chuckled,”I thought it turns you on!”

 

“I-It does but I don’t know,” Clara said turning her head away from him.

 

Donnie sighed and nodded.  
“Then we’re just going to have to move far away.”

 

“I don't know,”she said,”They'll might send a search party all over the world. Maybe the pictures don't prove anything.” She stared back at the pictures on the computers. All were taken at the mall with only Bluu and Donnie sitting at the table smiling at each other. 

 

He bit at her throat when she left it out in the open.

 

Clara started to moan softly.  
“Ahh Leo!”

 

Donnie nodded sadly.  
“I guess we’ll have to break up.”

 

Bluu was silent for the moment.

 

He stopped.  
“C'mon let's go get breakfast before I have you for breakfast instead!”

 

Clara shook her head no.  
“I’m only hungry for you Leo.”

 

Donnie turned his head away from her in sadness.

 

Bluu didn't wanted it to come to this.   
“Y-your good with computers right? Maybe you can hack it and delete them before they spread.”

 

He kissed her on the lips, adding teeth and tongue.

 

Clara moaned and kissed him back.

 

Donnie nodded and hacked the website and deleted the pictures and everything else that was associated with it.

 

It made her breathe better and her sadness nearly uplifted as she said,”I guess now we can only see each other in secret for only a few times a week or something.”

 

He growled at the warmth of her wet cavern. 

 

Clara pulled away from his lips.  
“I love you Leo. God you’re so hot!”

 

Donnie sighed sadly and nodded but hugged her tightly to him.

 

“J-Just in case this is over.”  
She hugged back.  
“Then maybe I can see you more often after graduation?”

 

“I love you more!,”he grunted between their messy kiss.

 

Clara blushed a light shade of pink.

 

Donnie was sad and upset.  
“This is so stupid! I won't accept this!”

 

Bluu jolted at his rage.

 

He broke the kiss to lick her throat. 

 

Clara moaned softly gripping his shoulders.

 

“I can't do that Bluu. I want to see you all the time.”

 

“I'm s-sorry,”she said softly. Bluu started to sniffle again.  
“I can't risk the both us.”

 

His tongue slithered up to her ear and swirled it in the shell.

 

Clara mewled as chills went up and down her spine. She got up got dressed and went to make herself breakfast.

 

Donnie nodded and sighed kissing her passionately while he rubbed her hips.

 

Leo laid his chin on his hand in a funny pouting manner.  
“What gives?,” he asked.

 

Bluu needed it and she showed as she added her tongue. 

 

Clara giggled and ate her breakfast then walked back over to him got naked and laid down next to him.  
“Continue.”

 

Donnie deepened the kiss then kissed her roughly biting and sucking her lower lip.

 

Bluu moaned faintly. 

 

Leo licked his lips as he cocked an eyebrow at her. Instantly, he pinned her down and crawled on top of her.

 

Clara blushed gazing up into his blue bandana masked eyes.  
“Take me Leo!”

 

Donnie slipped his tongue into her mouth exploring it sucking on her tongue.

 

Bluu’s tongue danced with his.

 

He grinned deviously as his eyes gazed at her delicious body. Like always he started with her neck sucking,nibbling and licking all the way down to her shoulders leaving trails of lovebites in all shades .

 

Clara whimpered softly holding onto his head.

 

Donnie wrestled with her wet muscle as he played with her tongue.

 

“Donnie…,”she murmured between the kiss.

 

Then he groped at her perky peeks before lips made it down to one of her rosy buds.

 

Clara held his head closer to her chest mewling and groaning arching her back.

 

Donnie came out on top smirking as a trail of saliva connected their lips.

 

He sucked hard until he felt her soaking on his leg that laid between her thighs. Leo left it and gave the other one the exact treatment. 

 

Bluu stared at him out of breath and with begging eyes.

 

Clara groaned and gasped as pleasure coursed throughout her body.

 

Donnie attached his lips to her neck and began sucking deep hickeys on her neck leaving them discolored. 

 

He made a final flick of his tongue on the nipple then bit and licked his way down the same path to her virgin region.

 

Bluu whimpered at this.

 

Clara moaned and orasmed again as a knot formed in her stomach.

 

Donnie planted kisses and hickeys all the way down both of her shoulders.

 

“Aah!”

 

But he made sure not one drop was wasted as he ate away at her folds.

 

Clara moaned shuddering in delight.

 

Donnie sucked on a nipple pinching the other one tweaking it.

 

Bluu squeezed his head gently towards her chest.

 

When he finished he flipped them over so that she was on top again.

 

Clara pushed his dick inside her as she grinded against him.

 

Donnie abandoned that nipple and did the same thing to the other one.

 

He bared his teeth and threw his head back. His hands gripped her ass cheeks as he guided her up and down. 

 

Her panties grew wet.

 

Clara bounced up and down on him.

 

Donnie took off her underwear and licked and sucked her clit drinking her juices.

 

He grunted loudly and started to buck up.  
He kept at it within minutes until he felt like he was going to bust. Leo then pulled out if her and switched position, having her faced down and her ass up.

 

She responded with a hiss and her toes curled. 

 

Clara waited with anticipation as she wondered what he was gonna do.

 

Donnie parted her labia fingering her folds rubbing two digits along her inner walls.

 

Bluu’s moans were shakey as it tune loudly. 

 

He slid inside again. This time on the opposite hole and really hard.

 

Clara started to cry a little for that spot was still sore and new. She whimpered.

 

Donnie scissored her inner lining as he massaged her g spot.

 

He heard her and thrusted slowly as he could since the tight sensation was unbearable. 

 

“Donnie...D-Donnie,” she breathed.

 

Clara soon felt pleasure course throughout her body as she moaned.

 

“Yes my little buttercup?” Donnie said as he looked at her.

 

She blushed feeling awkward to ask what she wants.

 

Now he thrusted all he can. His speed increased rapidly.

 

Clara moaned arching her back.

 

Donnie licked her ear nipping it.  
“What is it darling?” he responded huskily.

 

“U-Umm,”she started,”I...I-I want to…”

 

“Sh-Shit! Clara!,”Leo growled. 

 

Clara mewled as she soon orgasmed out of her pussy.

 

Donnie nipped her ear as he gently slid inside her.

 

She whimpered as he filled her up completely. Her breath stopped and found its way out of her throat again. 

 

He wasn't far behind as released himself inside. He rested on his hands and knees trying not to crush as he tried catching his breath.

 

Clara panted and laid down on her back and stroked his cheek.

 

Donnie thrusted harder and faster into her and licked her neck.

 

He laid beside her but kept his arm around her.

 

She screamed in lust as her climax was near. She bucked at him and help him crash into her with her hands against his ass again. 

 

Clara snuggled up against Leo.

 

Donnie reached her g spot hitting it multiple times.

 

“Donnie! Donnie! DONNIE!!”

 

“I love you,”Leo breathed. 

 

“Ditto sexy,” Clara cooed to him.

 

Donnie came and reached his climax shooting his seed into her.

 

He stoled one last kiss before he sealed his eyes shut and stroked her hair. 

 

It collided with her cum which struck her body.

 

Clara yawned and fell asleep next to him.

 

Donnie pulled out of her panting and pulled her close to him falling asleep.

 

Her body trembled in arms as she came back down from her climax.Bluu hugged him back and her eyes were already shut.

 

Leo stopped combing her hair with his fingers as he slept.

 

Time skip months later

 

Clara was in the middle of giving birth.

 

Donnie was with his mate and he was watching tv with her.

 

Bluu was trying to adjust a photo of her in a graduation ceremony. It was nearly two years old but it still couldn't fit in the fancy album. She finally fixed and left it alone on a table next to her. 

 

Leo stayed next to her not daring to leave her side.   
“C'mon,”he said in a soft gentle tone,”You're almost there!”

 

Clara screamed in pain as she pushed out a turtle baby boy.

 

Donnie pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

 

Bluu snugged beneath his chin and squeezed his hands gently. 

 

“Great job, babycakes.”  
His kisses sprinkled all over her forehead with relief. 

 

“Anything you want do Donnie babe?,”Bluu asked.  
But that subject was cut off when a baby cried from another room.   
“Nevermind scratch that,”she sighed as she was about to get up from her seat.

 

Clara panted and smiled looking up at him then down at their brand new son.

 

Donnie sighed and got up smiling as he was gonna handle it instead.  
“I’m coming, I’m coming,” he said.

 

One of the nurses passed the child to Leo and he walked the baby boy over to Clara’s view. The baby boy cried again in greetings.

 

Bluu smiled as she leaned back on the couch.

 

Clara took him from his arms and held him rocking him back and forth.

 

Donnie had their child in his arms as he came back and sat down next to her on the couch.

 

The soft light of the lamp glowed the little boy's features of faded green and dark circles around its big eyes which squinted shut multiple times by the light.

 

The child babbled a little was silent when it felt the warmth of her body and the sound of her heart. Leo brushed his fingers on the small baby's head with delicate care and spread another smile.

 

The End


End file.
